In an image forming apparatus using an electrographic system, a toner image formed (transferred) directly or indirectly from an image forming part onto a recording medium such as a sheet, etc., is fused on the medium in a fuser device (fuser). In this way, an image is formed using an electrographic system.
In such an image forming apparatus, generally, to remove a toner remaining (remaining toner) on a transfer belt, etc., (image carrier) to perform cleaning, a cleaning blade (cleaning member) is provided. Further, for example, Patent Document 1 proposes to suppress abrasion and “turn-up” in a cleaning blade by accumulating such remaining toner to use them as a lubricant agent.